A Pendents Dark Secret
by Ein the grim angle
Summary: A small blue pendent is the only thing Echo still has of her parents, her father is dead, but her mother is not she must find her and defeat the bandits that ruined her life.
1. The Guild

It's been a while since I've written anything, but I decided to get back into it and see if I could write something people would like.

It was a cool fall morning and Echo opened her eye and blinked a few times and looked around the forest, lowering the magic barrier she had put around herself the night before.

"That was the worst nights sleep I've had in a long time, then again I guess the ground doesn't make a great mattress" she thought to herself

She stood up and stretched out her legs, she just very tall, but all of her height was in her legs. She grabbed a comb out of her bag and brushed her long brown hair. She checked her bag to make sure her fire rod was in easy reach in case she needed it, hoping she wouldn't. Echo then took her pendent out and put it around her neck and looked at it, as she started to walk down the path though the forest.

It was a long, blue, pendent with weird indentions in it, and it made of some kind of metal that was not easy to find. Some people thought the metal was lost a long time ago and the only amount that was left was her pendent and 4 others, each in a different color. She didn't know who had the other four, but she didn't really care, the only thing she knew was the pendent was the only thing she had left of her parents. She was give the pendent a few weeks before her village was destroyed by bandits, her father was kill and her mother was taken. Her mother hid her before the bandits took her away. That's why she was on her journey to find her mother, and maybe make the bandits pay.

In the next town there was a guild hiring people to fight off bandits and other unwanted visitors. Monster had started to act very hostile towards humans lately, most didn't attack human with out being provoked before, but now anything would set them off.

Echo looked down at her pendent as she entered the new town because she though it glow for a second.

"What a silly thought, why would it be glowing" she had a little chuckle and walk around looking for the guild.

It didn't take long to find, there were signs all over the town tell people where it was and how to sign up.

"They must be very low on members with all of this promotion going on" she thought to herself, yet was surprised when she walked in and it was filled with a lot of people, laughing, drink, and telling people stories about their latest job.

She look around and saw a small line of young adventures, there were three, one was a back mage, easy to spot with the pointed yellow hat most of the wore, she wasn't to fond of black mages, because their eyes always seem to sparkle or glow and it made her uneasy. In front of him was a man in light clothing and he looked very strong, she thought he looked like a monk of some sort. The woman in front of the line was singing a piece of paper, she wore a yellow and green clothing with a yellow headband, she stood up and pick up her bow and arrows and walk away. She looks like a hunter of some sort, but wearing clothes like that would make her easy to spot, so animals would be able to see her easily.

She got behind the black mage as the monk was starting to sign up. She looked to her left and saw a lot of papers on the wall with different pictures of monster and humans, she guessed to be bandits

"There are a lot of papers, I though with as many members as they have they should be able to take care of jobs easily and quickly, or maybe there were just so many problems in the area they got jobs so fast they couldn't complete them quickly. It would explain why they wanted new members so much."

Echo was in deep thought, thinking about how dangerous the area was, she was snapped out of it by a man yelling at her. She look towards the voice and she notice the monk and black mage were gone, and she was next in line. She walked up to the counter, and she man gave a sheet of paper without saying a word. Echo looked at the paper, and it had spaces for her name age and few other things. Echo wrote down at the info he wanted, and held it up to him. He took a look at the paper and put in a drawer

"Echo huh" the man said in a gruff voice

"We don't have many people skilled in magic around here, nice to have you. Show up tomorrow morning at ten for you first mission" he said handing her a badge.

Echo nodded, and quickly walked out of the guild feeling a little uneasy inside. She walked into the inn which was right next door, and walked up to the woman running the inn.

"Do you have any rooms open?" Echo asked hoping she wouldn't have to sleep on the ground that night.

The woman nodded" I have two small rooms left".

Echo sighed with relief and signed in and start to reach for her gil pouch, but the woman stopped her noticing her badge.

"Guild member can stay here for free" she explained as she handed her a key.

Echo smiles and thanked her as she headed up the stairs, her room was the first door up the stairs. She sat on her bed ready for her first job the next morning.

I hope you enjoy chapter 1, chapter 2 will be up within a week hopefully.


	2. A new team

Let's get chapter 2 started shall we?

Echos eye flew open as she noticed the sun was shining.

"What time is it" she thought to herself as she ran down the stairs.

She ran out the door and into the guild, which was luckily right next door to the inn. Inside it was much more quite than the previous day. There were very few people sitting around eating breakfast, or talking in hushed tones about what their missions were today. Echo thought about getting something to eat, but not only was she be late, she wasn't hungry at all.

"Hey, Echo, I was starting to think you weren't going to show up"

Echo turned to see the guild master standing in the same place he was yesterday, looking at her.

"Yes sir, I'm not to late am I" ask Echo

"Well, no not really, your only 5 minutes late, but your team mates might be a little mad at you. Just show up on time for your next mission, your team is waiting for you over there" he motioned over to a nearby door.

Echo thanked him and opened up the door, and saw 4 people sitting around a table, all looking at her as she walked in. One she recognized, as the monk from the day before, the other three she didn't know. Sitting next to the monk was a woman, she looked older than Echo, she had blue eyes, and blonde hair, she wore a white robe with red trimming, and next to her was a bow and a quiver of arrow.

"Ok so I'm guess she is a white mage" Echo thought moving her eyes to the next person.

The next person she laid her eyes on was a younger man; he couldn't have been older than sixteen. He wore a blue shirt and green pants with a blue hat, and seemed to have weak armor on, most likely leather, under his shirt and a short sword strapped to his back. He had light brown hair, and green eyes.

"A soldier, a very younger soldier "Echo thought and sighed hoping he won't slow them down and looked at the last person.

The last person had on nothing but animal skins mostly wolf skins, she couldn't see much of his face but she could tell his mouth was visiable and covered by a thick bead and there was a large ax next to him. He was huge, very muscular.

"Oh my, is he a hunter or something?" Echo thought a little freighted.

She walked in and sat down next to the white mage, the white looked at he for a second, then look back at the large man, who had a map in front of him, she looked at him and noticed he was looking right at her.

"I'm guessing you Echo, am I right" the man said, he was so loud it almost sounded like he was yelling.

"Um…yes, I am sorry that I'm late" Echo voice came out almost a whisper, then she gave him a nervous smile.

"Glad to have you, I'm Alex and leader of this group, everyone introduce yourselves" Alex said as he laughed

"I'm Amelia, and if you get hurt I'll be more than happy to heal you" the white mage said

"My name is Ross, I may be young but I can fight better than anyone here" said the soldier, which everyone rolled their eyes at that statement. The monk seemed little insulted.

"Over confidence, only leads to death" the monk told Ross, and then turned to Echo.

"Ewan is my name, but I don't really like it so you can call me anything that's not insulting"

"I'm echo, I'm ok with magic, I can use both black and white magic but I haven't mastered one yet"

"A red mage I never met one before" said Ewan, looking at Echo "and cute one at that"

"Oh, thank you" echo blushed slightly

"Now, that introductions are out of the way. I can now tell you what the mission is" Alex pointed to a forest near town on the map.

"Some bandits have been attacking the farms outside the village, stealing food and livestock. They have not killed anyone, and have harmed very few people, for this reason we are not to kill them, only to arrest them, and bring them back town, understood?" Alex asked.

Everyone nodded, Ross sighed thinking the mission sounded far to boring, the monk noticed and repeated what he had said before about over confidence. Echo look over at Alex who had picked up his ax, and it was almost as big as he was, Amelia was close behind him following him out the door. Ross shook his head talking to Ewan and they both left laughing about something. Echo left the room last, and took a deep breath before closing the door behind her.

"So it begins" Echo thought to herself

That was chapter 2, I wonder if anyone is going to catch the Fire Emblem reference in this chapter.


	3. A Fight In A Fortess

Chapter 3, and the plot hasn't ever started to be unfolded yet

Alex led the four adventures to the east exit of the town which allowed entrance into the forest. Echo could see a few goblins near gathering food right outside the forest, but as soon as the goblins saw them they ran away. Alex let out a small laugh and led them into the forest.

"I guess we don't have to worry about goblins" said Amelia

"True, but there far stronger monsters deep in" Alex explained

"Who cares we are here for bandits not monster" Ewan said.

Alex nodded as they continued down the path, but they stopped as they started to hear screams and the sound of metal against metal ahead of them. They took off towards the sounds hoping they could save whoever was in trouble; they came into a clearing with a huge fort like building in the middle, soon after hey entered the screams stooped. They walked closer to the fort, when Ross gasped.

"What is it Ro-"Ewan stopped when he saw what Ross was looking at.

There were bandits on the ground all of them weren't moving, Alex went over to one and checked the body.

"He is dead, but I don't know what killed him. There are no cuts or burses on them at all" Alex shook his head in confusion.

Echo looked around and she didn't see any kind of injury on any of them. Ewan shook his head as he looked at their face.

"These aren't bandits, these are villagers, notice how there is no cuts at all on them, and bandits should have some injuries that come from living in the forest" Ewan said as he shook his head even more.

"That's what I was starting to think as well, but why are they dressed that that" Alex questioned.

"My guess is they knew we were coming, so they kill innocent people dressed them as bandits so the guild would think they are dead" answered Ross.

Echo shook her head "Alex, didn't you say they didn't kill people"

"If they were desperate enough they might have, and it looks like they did. Let's look around, and see if we can find the cause of death or any bandits, even if the bandits did kill them, there should be some cuts on them" Alex said.

All the sudden they heard Amelia scream, and ran toward her. She was inside the fort, in the central room and what they saw made Echo turn to let her stomach settle. The bandits were in the room dead, but unlike the villagers she could see the cut marks of what killed them. There wasn't a lot of blood coming from the cuts, their weapons were all over the room and some were stuck in the walls. They couldn't believe the massacre they saw in front of them.

"What do you think did, I do a good job" they heard a voice behind them say.

They turned around to see two woman standing behind them one was wearing a long green clock and holding a staff, the other was covered in dark pieces of clothing, the only thing uncovered was a her brown pricing eyes. The woman in the green clock looked at Echo and Amelia.

"Who are you" asked Alex. They didn't answer him and walk towards the two girls.

"Which one of you has the pendent" she asked.

Amelia and Echo backed away as Alex charged at her, but the women in dark clothes cut him off and slash at his neck. Alex quickly dodged the attack and swung his ax at her; she grabbed her twin dagger and blocked the attack, and then was kick across the room by Ewan, who flanked her. Alex grabbed a smaller ax that was on his belt and threw it at the woman in green. She jumped to the floor to dodge it, Echo saw the opening, and casted a thunder spell at her head, but out of nowhere the woman in dark clothing blocked the spell with her blade. Echo and Amelia regroup with their partners, as the two killers got up and dusted themselves off.

"Watch out for the one in the dark clothing, she is an assassin, as for the one in green I think she and illusionist" Alex told them taking an offensive stance.

"I'll ask one more time, which one of you have the pendent, answer now or I'll just kill you all and find it on your bodies" the illusionist threaten, rising her staff.

"I do" yelled Echo holding up her pendent. After she said that the assassin ran at her, and tried to stab her in the back, but Ewan got the between them trying to protect Echo and her dagger sunk into his arm. Ross took his sword out, his sword give off a white light and with a powerful wind slash he blow the assassin away and Ewan pulled the dagger out, trying not to cry out in pain. Alex sighed thinking quickly.

"You four, run back to town…quickly, and don't look back" Alex said rising his ax.

"What, leave you here, we could win if work together" Ross said not wanting to leave the battlefield

Alex shook his head "No we can't the assassin is just toying with us right now, she hasn't even started to really fight yet, and the illusionist hasn't used her magic yet. Without you here I can fight without worrying about hurting you on accident." The four of them nodded their heads and ran for town. The assassin jumped at them and Alex knocked her back with his ax.

"Your fight is with me now" Alex readied his ax.

Echo and the others ran for the town hoping to get help for Alex, Ewan ripped off part of his clothing and wrapped it around his arm, the bleeding had stopped already, but he wanted to make sure it would be ok. Ross was ahead of everyone cutting branch out of the way so the others could run more easily.

Echo started to think to herself as she ran" Did the bandits really kill all those people? How did those two killers now about my pendent? Why was there no cuts or bruises on the villagers, how did they die?"

They finally made it to town Echo gave like her chest was about to burst, but ignored it and they started to head for the guild. They stooped as they heard Ewan groaned and he feel to the ground and didn't move.

"Ewan are you ok" Echo asked, he didn't move at all.

Sorry for the delay, but life happens, and there is nothing you can do about it.


	4. Ewan awakes

Ewans eyes flew open as he sat up in the bed and looked around, Amelia and Echo were sitting near him, they both looked happy as he sat up. Ewan looked around a little confused not sure where he was, he move he left arm and a horrible pain shoot up thought his arm. He looked at and it was wrapped up tight.

"What happened?" Ewan asked.

"The Assassins you were fighting had blades that where thinly coated in a strong yet slow working poison. Usually by the time you start feeling its effects you won't make to a hospital in time, but you where very close when you feel unconscious a few minutes later and we wouldn't have be able to safe you. You have been out for half a day, that's a quick recovery" A man answer him walking out from behind a curtain. He seemed to be a white mage much like Amelia, only he was alot older. Ewan looked around a little bit, then his widened remembering the battle completely.

"What happened to Alex, is he back yet" Amelia and Echo fell silent not answer Ewan. They don't say anything for a few minutes. Ewan shook his knowing the answer

Echo finally broke the silence "Well, he may not be dead, we just don't know what happened, Ross went back with stronger fighters from the guild, but when got to the fortress it was empty"

"The bodies of the villagers, and the bandits were also gone, all they could find was a few of the bandits axs, pieces of fur from Alexs amour, and a broke blade we think is from the assassin" added Amelia.

"Where is Ross now" Ewan asked looking at Echo for the answer.

"At the guild filling out the report and what happened at the fortress" Echo answered. Ewan stated to get up, but the Doctor stopped him.

"You need to rest, we got most of the poison out of you, but there is a very small amount we couldn't get out, it won't harm you as long as you aren't very active for the next few days. Ewan laid back down unhappy about the news.

Echo looked at Ewan and started to say said "Ewan thank you very much fo-"

"Your awake huh, you know you had us worried" Ross yelled upbeat, busting in though the door and running over to Ewan. The Doctor look at him, unhappy about him kicking the door open.

"How can you be so happy? Alex is missing" Ewan asked confused about the way Ross was acting

"He's not dead, I'm guessing he is chasing those two woman down as we speck" Ross said and let out a loud laugh. Ross was then hit on the head with a big, wooden rod by the doctor.

"People are trying to rest here, it is a hospital" The doctor shook his head "Make more noise and I'll hit with a mythril rod next time." Ross nodded and left not wanting to take a chance with the doctor again. Echo looked out said the window, and saw the sun was starting to set.

"We will see to tomorrow Ewan, ok" Echo siad to Ewan who didn't say anything, she looked at him and he was fast asleep.

Amelia yawned "Ewan has the right idea, we had long a day, I'm going to bed, what about you Echo?" Echo nodded following Amelia to the door, outside Ross was waiting for them still rubbing his head.

"He hits hard for an old mad" Ross said angrily

"Serves you right you woke everyone up" Amelia told him

"He didn't have to hit me" Ross snapped. Amelia and Ross agued the whole way to the inn Echo tuned them out and followed them to the inn, on the way Echo looked at all the different shops and stores this town had, she smiled spotting a spell shop, but it was closed for the day.

They finally made it to the inn, Ross walked in to the guild, as Echo and Amelia walked into the inn and they walk up the stair not saying a word to each other, Echo could tell she was worried about something, Alex maybe, or Ewan? Echo made it to her room.

"Good night Amelia" Echo said to her friend flashing a smile, Amelia nodded; gave and faint smile back and headed up stairs. Echo sudden realized how tried she really was. She fell on the bed and was fell asleep quickly. She had a dream about the fight, only it wasn't the Assassin and Illusionist, but the bandits that had killed her father and kidnapped her mother. Her team was with her even Aelx and Ewan.

Alex jumped at tem with his ax raised above his head, then a lance stuck out though his back and he fell to the floor and bandits walked over to him raised a large hammer, Echo coved her eyes hearing Aelx get hit over and over by the hammer. She heard Ross gasp in pain and fall the ground. She looked up and saw Ewan was heading his own then got stabbed by a long sword, and he fall the ground as well.

"Looks like we got two more lady for the-"

Echo woke up to the towns bell ringing, she could smell smoke and a knocking at the door. Echo jumped out of bed and ran to the door opening it, it was the inn keeper.

"Quickly grab your weapons and get outside the towns under attack by monsters" The innkeeper said the she ran to the next closed door. Echo grabbed her fire rod and pack and ran outside. She opened the door and froze in fear at the sight, a dozen behemoths where in the town attacking people and destroying builds easily, in the center was a lager one and standing on top was the man with a whip and…the same illusionist from earlier that day.


	5. A Battle In Town

Echo watched as people from the guild fought against the giant behemoths. Dragoons were flying though the air, fireballs were flying form Black Mages hands, arrows where be shoot from roof tops. A behemoth stopped near Echo and she saw a back shadow jump off of it towards her, she pulled out the fire staff hoping to block whatever was coming towards her. She waited for a few seconds, but nothing happened, and then she felt a finger touch the back of her neck. She reached back to stop the hand, but the hand was gone she turned around and saw a person wearing all black with a green cape standing behind her with her pendent in his hand. She swung her fire rod only to see the thief jump out the way, she cast a fire spell but missed and he got away.

She heard a roar as the behemoth the thief was riding charged towards her, quickly she cast a protect spell hoping to reduce the damage she going to take. As the behemoth got closer a man jump in front of her and swung his sword at the behemoth it roared in pain taking a step backwards. The behemoth trying to steady itself got blasted by a ball of light blue energy, causing a massive wound on its side, three arrows land in the wound and the behemoth slowly passed away, the man ran off not saying anything to her.

Echo ran towards the hospital the were Ewan was at to make sure he was ok, and maybe find the thief that took her pendent, but another behemoth stood in her way. Echo quickly casted a fire spell at it, hitting it in the head. It looked at her shaking its head a little, seeming only annoyed by the spell. Echo gathered all her strength to cast a higher level spell like Fira or maybe even Firaga, a bigger fireball formed in her hand and she throw at the behemoth hitting it again. This time it fell to the ground, but it quickly got up again, and ran at her. As it ran at her she realized that these where not regular behemoths, they much bigger and stronger. She wanted to get out of the way but she couldn't move, but not out of fear she couldn't move her body at all some magic force was keeping her in place. She braced for impacted, realizing the behemoth had casted a hold spell on her, when a huge fiery hand grabbed the behemoth and throw it.

Echos eyes widened when she realized what she was looking at, in front of her was a summoned Ifrit with a summoner next to him. The summoner looked at Echo and smiled, as the behemoth got up and roared, Ifrit seemed insulted and breathed a fire stream incarnating the monster. Ifrit swiped another behemoth out of the way that was nearby, quickly killing that one was well. The summoner saw more behemoths and ran towards them Ifrit following. Echo smiled knowing that with such a powerful ally on their side everything was going to be ok.

It didn't take her much longer to get to the hospital, she ran in only to find it was empty. She realized they must have gotten everyone out right when the attack started. She ran out ready to fight some more only to see the behemoths had started to retreat. She looked for the big one with the illusionist on it, but couldn't find it; after they all left she decided to find hurt people, anyone she could help. As she ran though the streets she saw many dead people and a few dead behemoths, and then she saw Amelia on her knees with someone on the ground, Echo ran closer realizing who it was.

"Ross" Echo shouted with fear that Ross was dead, as she got closed she saw his eyes when close and Ameila was try her best to heal Ross, Echo dropped to her knees and start to help heal Ross.

"What happened to Ross" Echo looked at Ameila

"He wanted to stop a behemoth from attacking me and he under estimated its strength"

"Is he still alive?"

"Yes, but if we don't close the wound soon he will die from blood lost"

"Ross, you're going to be ok I promise" Echo said to him "…I promise".


	6. Echos Dream

Ross lay on the ground, still not moving Amelia had closed all the wounds, but was still worried about him. Echo could only watch not knowing any strong healing magic; Ross made a little groan but feel silent after that.

"At least we know he is ok" said Echo, Amelia nodded and smiled picking Ross up and headed for the guild Echo flowed her, not wanting to see the damage of the town. She just look straight ahead, it was to sad to look at, she touched he neck remember that some had token her pendent.

"How could I of been so careless and let some take my pendent. Whoever it was had been long gone for a while, tomorrow I will head out and look for some clues, I'll do anything to get it back, I have to get it back."

Echo opened the door to the guild, and Amelia laid Ross on the ground next to many other hurt people. Many doctors and a few white mages were running around curing and healing people, one walked up to Ross

"He's not dead is he" the doctor asked

"No, he fine he's just tired, he fought a behemoth alone"

"A young man fighting a behemoth by himself, impressive" The doctor look at Ross, removed his shirt and nodded.

"He's not as hurt as he seems, the blood I thought was his, is just some monsters, or someone else that was on the monsters claws, he'll be fine" the doctor said pouring so green liquid on Rosses chest with three claw mark across it. The doctor was quietly chanting his hand glow a warm white light. Echo smiled now knowing that her friend would be alright and she looked at Amelia and she was smiling to. They nodded and went back to the inn. Again Amelia didn't say a word walking up to her room

"Good night" Echo said going in to her room. Amila just nodded. Echo wasn't sure if she wanted to sleep at all the rest of the night, there was a lot of her mind about her past, Ewan, Alex and now Ross. Echo fought sleep for awhile but slowly she lost and fell asleep.

"FIRE" Echo shouted pointing her rod at a target, nothing came out, Echo look at her classmates some were getting other weren't…like her. The sage that was teaching them walked behind her, and shook his head

"Your stance is all wrong, your feet are to far apart, and hold the rod higher up" the sage told her, she fixed her feet and held the rod higher, trying the Fire spell again and this time she shoot a small fireball, missing the target,but she was just happy casted the spell correctly.

"See, most people have more problems, but all you need to do work on is your forms" the sage chuckled. "Class is over , but you're welcome to practice your spells more here if you wish" She was happy that she didn't have stop yet and casted the spell a few more times missing, but getting closer each time, after a few minutes she was able to hit the target. Echo smiled as her Fire spell hit the target, and decided that was enough for that day, besides it'd be there tomorrow. Echo looked up and she could faintly see some stars, it was getting late.

"See you later professor" Echo yelled, running towards home. The Sage waved back, and then turned towards the few students still there. Echo ran the whole way home, it wasn't a big village and everything was close together. She opened the door and saw her mom making dinner, and her father was reading something, but looked up as he heard the door open.

"Mom, Dad I now know all three basic element spells, and I can almost cast Thunder without help from a rod." Her dad nodded, he didn't talk much, but she could tell what he was thinking from his gestures, he was very happy to hear this.

"You learned Fire very quickly; you learned it faster than I did" Echos mom said looking at her, getting some plates down. Echo took the plates to help set the table placing one down in front of her dad, he looked at her and gave a quick smile as her mom brought food to the table, some pasta dish. Echo took a bite as her mom sat down and her father closed his book.

"Mom this is really good."

"Thank you it's something new I tried."

"Yep" Echo's dad said taking a bite. They eat dinner, while Echo told them about the spell she learned and what she wanted to learn next. Night fell quickly, and without a warning they heard a loud explosion, it was so loud it broke their windows. Echos father looked out the door and there was an attack on the village, bandits running around the town, destroying home, breaking down doors and entering homes.

"Take anything of value, I don't care what it is" she heard one of the say. It wasn't long until a few men came towards her home. Echos father grabbed a short sword and ran towards the bandits, she saw him try to attack them, but they easily over powered him, her mother grabbed her, and shielded her from what happened next, but Echo knew what happened next, she could a sword stab into him. Echos mom closed the door and looked at Echo, and took something from her pocket.

"Echo listen to me, take this and run as far as you can" her mother said handing her a small slim blue pendent.

"Mom, why can't you take it and come with me" Echo asked. Her mom didn't answer and she saw an ax clever though the door. Echos mom opened the secret door in the floor, she made just in case something like this ever happened, she pushed Echo in and closed it, as Echo hear the door be smashed in.

"We are looking for someone and something" Echo heard someone's voice say. That voice sounds familiar now

"There is nothing of value here"

"I think there is…you" Echo could hear her mother scream as she was taken away.

Echo peeked out, hoping no one would see her. As her mother was taken away, she could see the man was huge and had a giant ax, as was covered in fur…Alex, Alex is the one who took my mother away and killed my father, Alex!

"How he worked for the guild, he saved us from two assassins. How did I not realize it was him from the beginning? How could of forgotten such a face? Dose he still have my mother locked up somewhere?" Echo asked herself these questions, everything started to disappear, but she could hear a faint voce call her name.

"Echo, Echo…Echo!" Echo opened her eyes, shot straight up and locked eyes with Ross. Ross was bandaged up but other than that he looked for the most part fine, Amelia was in her room with Ross. Echo wiped her eyes and realized that she had cried in her sleep.

"Good morning Echo, we decided to come here and see if-" Ross stopped as he saw her tears

"Is something wrong Echo" Amelia asked concerned, walking towards her.

Echo nodded "We have to find Alex…no matter what"

Sorry for the long wait, but school has started, and I wrote half of the chapter and didn't like it so I started over…twice.


	7. Exploring The Fort

"Find Alex, but we have no idea where he is, I went back to the fort after Ewan fainted, he wasn't there" Ross said watching Echo as she picked up her traveling bag.

"Lets' go back and see if we can figure out what happened, maybe you missed something" Echo wrapped her bag her shoulder. Amelia just shrugged as if she was saying fine lets go. Ross sighed knowing he'd be going to; he didn't want to lose the only people he knew in the guild. Echo led them down stairs skipping breakfast; she walked out the inn and walked to the nearby exit. Echo looked back at Ross and Amelia making sure they were ready to set out.

"Ready to go" Echo asked, Ross and Amelia both nodded. They went in to the forest and followed the path thought the forest toward the fort. They saw a few goblins that didn't even try to come towards them and a wolf of some sort eating a something it caught. After a while of walking they found the fort, still empty, and as Ross said the bodies were gone. They looked at each other and nodded walking into the fort slowly.

As they walked in they heard something like a rock being kick and they went towards the sound slowly, as they got to the room all they saw was a few bones and a rat. Amelia sighed with relief as she watched the rat run away and crawl into a hole nearby. Echo checked the room next to it and found a rusty ax.

"Hey, you might want to check this" Echo heard Ross say as she walked towards him. Echo walked towards him and Amelia joined her and in the room where Ross was, there were pieces of fur all over the room.

"Looks like Alexs armor" Amelia said. Echo picked a piece of the fur.

"Yes, but it feel like animal fur and it feels like it freshly fell off the animal…whatever it was"

"We need to be careful the animal could still be around" Ross warned. Echo nodded, and Amelia looked around the room looking at all the fur, touching it, seeing if any felt like armor. They then heard the same sound as earlier, the rock kicking sound. They exited the room only this time they saw the rock, and on the rock was a piece of fur that was in other room. Echo nervously walked towards the room the rock was in front of and looked in ready to cast a thunder spell at anything that was in the room, but it was empty. Ross looked in the rooms nearby, but none of them had anything in them either.

"Pendent" a voice called to Echo deeper in the fort.

"Did you guys hear something" Echo asked. Ross nodded looking towards the room in front of them.

"It's coming from the main room" said Ross slowly walking towards the room, Echo and Amelia followed him as they entered the room. They looked around and didn't see anything but a throne and two windows.

"What said pen-"Amelia stopped mid-sentence and screamed as she looked behind them. Echo and Ross turned around see a huge monster behind them. It walked closer toward them, its red eyes looked at each of them. Its head looked like a lizards head it had a long neck connected to a bulky body. It had long arms with two claws at the end of each, and its leg where long as well with three clawed toes; it was green with fur on the head, it ran down its back, with fur on its arms and legs.

"What is that thing" Ross asked?

"It hasn't been that long Ross" The monster answered him. Ross eyes widened as the monster saidh is name.

"Who…or what… are you" asked Echo.

The monster gave a dry laugh and looked at Echo.

"It's me…Alex" The monster said licking its claws.


	8. Fighting Alex

The monster swung a claw at Echo, but she jumped out of the way only to be hit by his other claw. Echo fell to the floor, the monster swung at her again, but got stopped by Amelia who shot his should with an arrow. The monster recoiled slightly Echo took the time the cast fire on the monster hitting right in the chest, making it take a few steps back. Ross saw his chance and run right at it and swung his blade slashing the monsters leg knocking it slightly off balance, Echo casted a Fira spell and shoot him backwards into a wall, Ross and Amelia got near Echo ready to block any counter attack.

"Not bad" the monster said as it got to its feet and looked at them.

"Where's Alex, we know you have him, and have some questions for him" Echo shouted

"I already told you I am Alex" the monster laughed.

"But Alex is human" Ross said readying his blade. The monsters laughed and started to glow as it quickly shrunk, but got more muscular, the glowing stopped and Alex stood before them.

"Like I said I am Alex" Alex laughed as he stared to take the monstrous form again.

"Why did you kill my father and steal my mother away from me, answer me now" Echo ordered.

"Your father had the pendent or at least that's what we thought at the time, and we decided pendent holder would be better off dead. After we destroyed the town and searched his body, we found out he didn't have nor did he ever have it. Your mother on the other hand did have it at one time, but said someone else had it now." Alex looked at his three former team mates.

"Where is she now" Echo shouted

"Oh she died shortly after we took her, but don't blame us she took her own life". Echo eyes widen at the news, her journey was pointless from the start. All she wanted was to find her mother and bring her back with her. She looked at Alex angrily, she gathered all her strength and casted Flare at Alex, Alex swung his arm at the ball of black energy ready to bat back at her. He hit it, but realized his mistake and underestimated its power, he tried to push it away but couldn't and it exploded.

They heard a wall crumble and saw sunlight pouring in were a wall use to be. Echo felt a little weak using more magic at once then she was use to, Ross held her up. Alex got up, half of his right arm was missing, he was covered with cuts, bruises, blood and dust. Alex looked behind him and smiled as a machine walked in. It was slightly bigger than him it walked on four legs, it was a grey color and a red light in front of it, looking like an eye of some sort.

"It's a bit over in over kill but Om-"Alex was kicked before he gave a command. Alex went flying into another wall. Ewan stood where Alex use to be and man in a clock stood next to him. The man got between them and the machine; he drew his sword, and took his hood off showing that he was somewhat old. Echo looked at him he seemed somewhat familiar, like she saw him once a long time ago.

"Ewan get Echo and the other out of here I'll take care of Omega and the monster." The man said. Ewan ran over to Echo Ross and Amelia.

"We have to get out of here; we don't stand a chance against that thing" Ewan start to head for the door

"Alex is to strong, I don't think he can beat him alone" Echo looked at the man. As if the man heard her, he lifted his sword towards Alex and shoot small orbs of blue light at him. The orb attached to Alex until they were all on him and they from a blue dome obliterating Alex within, Alex screamed, but was gone within seconds. He raised his sword did the same to the machine, but as the orbs got close to the machine they evaporated.

The man casted some kind of spell on himself and ran at the machine extremely quick slashing at one of the legs. The sword dented the outer casing a little but that was it, he shook his head realizing he wouldn't be able to hurt the machine at all.

"RUN NOW!" The man ran for the door making sure the other 4 made thought the door first. The man casted a spell to make a magic wall between them and the machine appear. The man ran in front of them and led them out, and towards a clearing, he slide down a hole at the base of a tree, and the others followed him down the hole.

They stayed quiet for several minutes and head a sound that chilled them to the bone the machine was walking into the clearing. They heard a few explosions then a voice calling to the machine.

"That's enough, they got away, its fine we find them soon" They heard footsteps walk past the tree and the machine walked away to, the man climbed up a ladder near the wall and looked around though holes in the tree he had made.

"We are safe for now." he said as he took off his clock.

"Who are you?" asked Ross.

The man smiled and looked at them" My name is Cid, I fought in the war twenty years ago and won more than a few battle if my gloat a bit" Cid laughed a little.

"What was that thing, how did you find us, what's Ewan doing with you" Echo asked, questions swirling in her head.

"Tell me, Echo do you know what this is" Cid asked showing her something. Echo could believe what she was seeing.

"Where did you get this?" asked Echo.


	9. Secrets Reveled

Echo couldn't believe what she was looking at, it was a pendent that looked just like hers only it was sliver. She looked at it carefully it was about the same length, it was a little longer and it had indentions as well, but not in the same places as hers.

"I got it from my father: Cid told Echo "There are five all together and no one should ever have all five." Cid added.

"Why not?" asked Ross.

"Each one unlocks an Omega, and when all five are reawaken they are said to bring great destruction." Ewan answered for Cid "He told me all this on our way to find you".

"Three are already awaken and the Omegas listen to whoever awakens them until all five are awake then they listen to someone else, I just don't know who they are supposed to listen to after they all awaken." Cid added.

'THREE! How long have they been around?" asked a surprised Amelia.

"The first was awakened shortly after the war ended so about twenty years ago, or at least that's when I saw the first one, I saw it a few more times, but it never attacked me then a few months ago I saw two of them together, and now I know a third one is awake, because I just fought it." Cid explained.

"Will you answer the other questions I had" ask Echo "Like how did you find us and why is Ewan here with you."

"I have been looking for you since I've saw the second Omega" Cid started. "Your Mother and I were good friends, I didn't see her often, because we both had a pendent and neither of us liked having two pendants so close to each other. When I was passing by, just because I was traveling or because of the war I did stop by and say hello, I even meet you when you were very young, Echo" Cid gave a little laugh.

"That must be why he looks familiar, because I meet him when I was little" Echo thought to herself.

"Anyway, one day I came to your village only to find it was destroyed, I ask the people who were still around about you, your mother and father, a pendent and learned that your mother had given herself up to protect you, I also knew that she would have given you her pendent. So after I saw the second one I searched for you, and I did find you, but I guess I was to late. I do need you to know that, the Dark Rose is going to look for you and kill you Echo, so I have something for you" Cid said and started to look thought his bag.

."What's the Dark Rose?" asked Ross.

"It's the group that is trying to awaken the Omegas, they also take on the jobs of assassinations and take sides in wars for money, kind of like mercenaries" Cid answer taking a rapier out of his pack.

"This use to belong to a good friend of mine and I want you to have it now Echo, it will come in more handy than the Fire Staff you're using now" Cid said.

"I found you were in a guild in the nearby town, after asking around I found out you had just left, but one of your partners were wanting for you in the guild, that is why Ewan is with me, he had just got over the poison that was in him and was waiting for you in the guild. I went and found him quickly and ask him where you were and…" Cid was cut off by Ewan. "And I told him I didn't know where you were, but I thought you'd be at the fortress so I lead the way, and we saw Omega and well…you know the rest."

"I want you four to say here for at least the night, they may attack the town again if they think your there, they are agents and spies everywhere these days, today I want to make sure Echo knows how to use here rapier, and I may have something for you three as well" said Cid.

Cid crawled thought the hole back out to the clearing, and the other followed him. Cid drew his sword, and got in front of them.

"Practice will have wait" Cid look at over at a path, Echo followed his gaze and saw four Omegas in front of them. With them was the same Illisionist from yesterday on top of one.


	10. The Frist Battle of Omegas

One Omega stepped a little closer to the group, Cid grabbed his sword ready to strike it. Echo took a step back, as Ross and Ewan took one forward, ready to help Cid if need be. Echo saw them take fight poses, so she got ready to cast spells, Amelia cast Protect and Shell on everyone.

"So, you're going to take on 4 Omegas at once as well as me" The illusionist chuckled and stepped down from the Omega she as on, " I doubt anyone except maybe you, Cid, can hurt me". The illusionist picked up her staff and casted a spell , in one second Ross and Ewan were trapped in blocks of ice, Echo tried to run over to see if she could help, but she could her feet were frozen. Amelia's robe and covered in Ice crystals, but she was still able to move, Cid was phased by the spell. The illusionist start casting another spell, but Cid run towards her at his top speed ready to end her life if need be. As he neared her, he jumped and as he fell he got ready for impact. Cid felt his sword hot something, but it wasn't flesh it was metal, an Omega had protected her from his attack. Cid closed his eyes knowing what was going to happen next and he felt electricity shoot though his body from the illusionist spell, he fell to the ground as an Omega got ready to step on his head, but an arrow was shot and the Illusionist causing to block the arrow instead. Cid rolled out the way and took a quick slash at one of the Omegas knowing that his attack wouldn't have much effect.

"I thought I disable all of you" said the Illusionist looking at Amelia who already had another arrow loaded onto her bow. Amelia let another arrow fly towards her, but the illusionist hit it away with her staff. In response to the attack the illusionist casted a spell only to cut off by Cid, she jumped back stopping her spell and Cid got trusted kicked by an omega sending him flying backward landing on top of Amelia.

"Nice try Cid but you fail" the Illusionist got ready to cast again which would end the two warriors. She almost finished when she got kicked sending her to the ground, Ewan jumped at her his fist slightly glowing as he hit the ground, she dodged and looked back seeing the ground had a small crater when Ewan had punched it. The illusionist heard metal against metal and turn towards it to see Ross had almost hit her, but an Omega had blocked it. Ross jumped to avoid getting hit Cid and Amelia just recovered from their fall joined he along with Ewan and Echo.

"I don't know how you escaped my ice, but it doesn't matter all of you are dead now, Omegas use your Surge Cannons and finish them" The illusionist shouted. All four Omega stood in a line their shoulders opened up reveling large cannons, they started to make an odd sound, when Amelia casted Teleport. The group landed a few miles away, they still heard the shots as well as the explosions and saw the smoke in the distance.

'I think we are safe for now" Ross said nervously.

"Yes, I believe we are" Cid sat down. "Echo that very smart used Fira to melt the ice like that" Cid smiled at her

"Well, thanks but Amelia came up with it I just followed her plan" Echo looks at Amelia.

Amelia smiled "I just glad we all got away safely". Cid got up and started to walk

"Follow me" he said "I have something to show all of you."

Echo and the other got and quickly followed him.

"I wonder what he wants to show us" Echo asked herself.

Sorry about no update last week, but I was sick and I was writing a paper for school, so I didn't have any time, but the next chapter is read now. Sorry if you though the fight was kind of a coop out, but my other plan was a lot worst.


	11. Cids Team

Echo and her companies followed Cid, not knowing where they were going, it was also starting to get dark so it was getting hard to see. Ross cut a thick branch off a tree and handed it to Echo "Cast Fire and make a torch" Ross told her Echo nodded and casted Fire on the branch and it caught fire quickly. Cids eye widened he grabbed the torch, threw to the ground and stomped it out.

"What are you thinking, I know it is hard to see, but the Dark Rose has spies all of the place, they could be in the forest" Cid whispered. They decided to stay quiet and tried to make as little noise as possible hoping that anyone who might be out there wouldn't hear them. They stopped as they heard footstep in front off them, Ross readied his sword, but Cid shook his head as a familiar face emerged. Echo eyes widen as the Assassin emerged from the darkness.

"Where you followed Cid?" The Assassin asked

"No, at least I think I wasn't" Cid answered

"We were getting nervous and thought something happened, so I sent to see if I could find you" the Assassin explained

"You tried to kill us earlier" Ross yelled, Cid covered his mouth.

"I told you all to be a quiet, this maybe confusing, but she is not your enemy, we will explain in the fortress" Cid told the young warriors.

"Fine" Ross pouted quietly. They followed the assassin closely, after only a few minutes they arrived in another clearing with another fortress, this one was much bigger and better shape and the one that they fought Alex in. They walked in, followed the assassin down a few halls, and she opened a door. Inside was a man with blonde spiky hair, one of his arms was bandaged up, a short bread on his chin, next to him was a scythe, they walk in and Echo noticed another figure standing near the door, there was a black mage, face hidden by the pointed yellow hat, his could be seen slightly glowing, the rest of his body covered in a blue cloak, the only thing uncovered was one hand with hold a black and red staff.

"Cid, I'm glad you made it, I guess I was wrong, and your just getting slow in your old age" The blonde haired man said and then laughed.

"Actually, you were right we ran in four Omegas on our way here" Cid said. The black mage and assassin gasped at the news.

"So four are now awake, I guess your key is the last one then" The blond headed man siad. Cid simply nodded then looked at Echo, and moved so everyone could see her.

"This is Echo, she is Alexis's daughter, and she had the blue key" Cid said looking at the three older warriors in the room.

"Alexis had a daughter, I didn't the know that" said the Black Mage.

"My name is Leo" The back mage nodded as he introduce d himself "Your mother and I were good friends at one time".

The Assassin looked at them "the name is Ericka" she said, then looked away.

"I'm Isaac, and I to knew your mother." the blonde headed man said, standing, and picking his scythe up with his good arm "So what the others names?"

"I'm Ross" Ross said.

"Ewan" Ewan said.

"Amelia" Amelia said.

"Is there a reason you brought them here?" Isaac asked Cid

"Yes, they want to help take down the Omegas, but their weapons are sub-par, I decided to get them better weapon then work with them on how to use them." Cid said. Isaac nodded and opened a door nearby, inside were weapons of any kind they could think of.

"Pick one" said Cid. Ross ran in and picked up a sword with a light blue blade. Ewan didn't think he would find anything, his fist and feet were enough, but then found some knuckles, red metal gloves with yellow knuckles. Amelia, looked over every bow, and finally found one she liked it was made of a blue metal, next to the bow was a quiver, lager than the one she had so she grabbed that as well. They walked out and showed their new weapons to Cid, Cid nodded at each one until he got to Amelia.

"Amelia something I noticed was you have no way of attacking someone, who in nearby, so I want you to have this along with the bow." Cid took out a hammer "White mages use to use hammer a long time ago, but I think this will help you in case you run out of arrows or something." Cid gave her the hammer, it didn't weigh half as much as Amelia thought it would.

"Now then it is late, Isaac said. Ericka nodded, jumped into the rafters and laid down ready to sleep.

"Hey, I want a talk tomorrow morning, you got that Ericka" Ross yelled. Ericka just rolled her eye and ignored him.

"Leo will show the rest of you your rooms" Isaac said looking at Les who nodded.

"Please follow me" Leo started down a hall, and opened a room and the end of the hall.

"Echo, Amelia this is your room, and Ross Ewan, your rooms are across the hall there" Leo point to a nearby door. Echo ran in and jumped on the bed, and feel asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


End file.
